


Lost Puppy

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Demons, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppies, Runaway, demon, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his 6 year old daughter Zeppelin get in a fight.</p><p>Zeppelin runs and she finds a friend but their not safe...</p><p>Her parents are angry and worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was stumped on my YJ story, I wrote this.

Zeppelin had been grumpy all day. Though, Dean and Cas couldn't figure out why, probably just a kid thing.

"Zeppelin time for dinner!"

It was just him and Zepp eating, Cas was off doing angel business.

Dean can hear his daughters running footsteps from all the way down the hall and he smiles, his daughter's adorable. Even if she had been grumpy all day.

Zeppelin comes running in and sits at the table. Dean sets her plate down and she frowns and looks up at him.

"What?"

"I don't want steak and mashed potato's today daddy." She gives a pout and she looks adorable but Dean stands his ground.

"Well that's what I made, so eat up."

She shakes her head, pushes her plate away, and crosses her arms.

"Zepp... Don't fight me. Eat your dinner."

She shakes her head and glares at her dad, damn the stubbornness that she got from himself.

Dean sat down across from her and started eating, "You're not moving from that spot then until you eat."

She bangs her foot against the table, hard, making everything jump a little.

"Zeppelin! Don't be a bad girl and just eat your food and no banging the table." Dean stares at her hard but she's ruthless.

She bangs again.

"Zeppelin Grace Winchester. You are going to get grounded from TV for a week if you don't knock off your attitude and eat your dinner and stop banging the table!"

She does it again.

"Fine. You don't want to listen to me and eat your dinner? Okay. You're grounded from TV for a week. Now go to your room, you're in there for the rest of the night. Papa will be hearing about your attitude when he gets home." Dean gets up and slams the dishes in the sink. Zeppelin goes running to her room, tears streaming.

When she's gone from his sight, Dean slumps and sighs, running a hand down his face.

She's usually so good, must be a bad day.

Dean sets to cleaning up.

After about an hour Dean feels bad that she hadn't had supper so she makes her favorite, mac and cheese, and brings it up to her room.

He knocks, "Zepp? Sweetheart, you should eat some dinner. I made you your favorite."

When the door is fully open, Dean sees it's totally empty. No one is in there and there are clothes missing.

Dean runs to the kitchen and drops the bowl off, running towards the door, grabbing his jacket and keys along the way.

He screams her name when he is outside and checks down both side of the roadway.

He has no idea where she went and Dean is terrified.

He gets in the Impala and drives, calling Cas and Sam on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeppelin is so angry at her dad. He was being so mean!

She had decided she would try to see if she could get to Aunt Jodie's from where the bunker was. She didn't want to be there with her daddy, he was a doodoo-head.

The longer she walked though, the more she started realizing she had no idea where she was going, no idea how to even get back.

She walked along the road and tears started forming, she was cold and tired and scared. She didn't know where she was and she wanted her parents.

Zeppelin saw a small box on the side of the road, she looked inside and there was a baby puppy.

The dog looked up at her and whimpered, she called it over.

The puppy slowly walked towards her and when it got near enough, she picked it up.

"You don't have a home? You can come live with me and papa and daddy." Zeppelin frowned and tears welled up again, "If we ever get home."

Zeppelin heard a snap and she looked to the woods, someone was walking out of it.

The shadow spoke, "Hey, little girl. What's your name? Are you lost?"

The puppy whimpered and Zeppelin took a step back, her parents always told her to not talk to strangers...

"I can help you get back home. What's your name?"

"...Zeppelin..."

The person stopped for a second then walked right up to you, "Are you Zeppelin Winchester? Daughter of Dean and Castiel Winchester?"

Zeppelin took a step back, "H-How do you know them..."

She could see his face now, his grey eyes.

He turned them black and gave a wicked smile, "Oh, their good buddies of mine."

Zeppelin screamed and ran, clutching the dog to her chest.

She heard laughter from behind her, fueling her legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Yes Dean?'_

"Zeppelin ran away, I'm out looking for her, I already called Sam to help look too.

_'Why did she run away?!'_

Dean cringed at his husbands harsh tone, "I sorta yelled at her and sent her to her room without supper and grounded her from TV for a week." Dean swerved from where he was going onto the other lane.

_'Dean Winchester I swear to my father, if my baby is hurt I will smite you.'_

"I'm out looking now. But you should look too. We'll find her baby. She couldn't gotten far, she's on foot."

The phone hung up, Dean stepped on the accelerator harder, praying to a God he doesn't believe in that his daughter is alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeppelin ran hard, breathing ragged and short. She was tired but she didn't know what was chasing her and she was scared and just wanted to be wrapped in her daddy's arms again. He was warm, safe.

Zeppelin tripped and ripped her pants, scraping her knees. She got back up quickly and ran again.

She heard a car that sounded very familiar and when the headlights came into view she started crying, her daddy would make it better, he could make the scary man go away. s]She kept running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean saw a tiny figure running, a taller one behind it, gaining on the smaller figure.

When he realized it was his daughter he slammed on the breaks and threw it in park.

Grabbing the demon knife and his gun, he threw open the door and ran.

He ran past his daughter and shot the figure, it didn't slow.

He pulled out the knife and ran head first. He got up close to it and realized it was a demon. He quickly stabbed it, making it glow.

"Don't try to ever go after my daughter, bitch."

He dropped the body and turned around, running to his daughter and scooping her up.

"Don't you ever leave like that again! I was so scared baby girl. Everyone was scared. I'm so glad you're okay, I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry."

Dean felt her tears on his skin of his neck, he stood up and walked to the car, "I'm sorry daddy. I shouldn't have ran away.. That man was so scary daddy. He knew you and papa and he was chasing me. I was so scared daddy."

Zeppelin hiccupped and Dean sat her down in the backseat, "Daddy's never going to let anyone hurt you baby doll." Dean looked at what she was holding, What do you have there little bug? What are you clutching?"

Zeppelin looked down and loosened her arms. The dog made a whimper and then looked at Dean, 'I found him daddy... Can I keep him? Please! He has no home."

Dean looked at his daughter softly, "Lets ask papa okay?"

Dean kissed her head and buckled her in, closing the door. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone, telling everyone he found her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean had carried Zeppelin inside, Sam and Cas surrounded him.

'Is she okay?"

"She's not hurt is she?"

"She's shivering/"

"What is she holding?"

Dean pushed his way through them and went to the couch, setting her down there, still clutching the puppy.

He turned to the other two, "She's okay, just cold. She brought a little friend home. I think we should keep it"

Zeppelin let go of the puppy and it barked, standing by her.

Sam rose an eyebrow and Cas looked passive, "She found a dog."

Dean nodded, "And we're keeping it."

Sam nodded and went to play with Zeppelin and the dog.

Cas stared at Dean, "You hate dogs."

Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped him in his arms, "Yes but we could have lost our baby girl and I want her to know how sorry I am, so I'm letting her keep the dog, I mean its not like the hellhounds. I think I'll be okay."

Cas looked at Dean, Dean who would give up anything for his family, his love of his life. Cas smiled and kissed him, "Okay. I'm glad you found her."

Dean nuzzled Cas's neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed her to that. I couldn't have found her."

Cas lifted Dean's head and gave him a deep kiss, "It's okay Dean. She's okay. We're all okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, thanks for reading.


End file.
